Gambling with Lolly
by Dogfancy
Summary: ONESHOT* Hanekoma and Kariya are the kind of guys that like to gamble, even at Joshua and Neku's expense. NOT SLASH*


A/N: After reading xChezx's fanfic, Candy and Accusations, I realized that Kariya _was_ probably smart enough to figure out what Mr. H really was. And that kind of just gave me a light bulb moment. Everyone knows that Hanekoma would be up for a good gamble, and how Koki just _loves_ betting with Uzuki… Anyway, enough of my rambling, cheers!

* * *

_Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea, __**bad idea!**_

The mantra rolled through his head while he slid and bolted past the 104 building and _ran_. His arms were wrapped tightly around his midsection, pressing a pair of blue headphones and an orange cellphone against his body protectively. Behind him, he heard the distant protests and yells of Neku and Joshua. He shrugged his shoulders and buried himself in his scarf when the frigid fall air stung his face.

Distracted by the cold, he didn't notice that he had taken a wrong turn until it was too late. His back pressed against the brick wall as the two teenagers, seething, approached him. He looked down at their possessions and grumbled to himself.

"Sanae… Give me my phone back…" Joshua finally hissed, his voice felt even more threatening as it was carried by the wind.

"C'mon, Mr. H, give it back!" Neku didn't sound quite as threatening, but still pretty damn angry.

He closed his eyes for a second before slowly opening them again. He looked up at the boys, but his attention was drawn elsewhere. He stood up straight, his back rigid, and he craned his head slightly. His eyebrows knitted into a sort of curious look as he looked over Joshua and Neku's heads. Both of the teenagers paused and turned around.

When they had turned back, they shouted and yelled, scrambling to grab the Producer's feet as he climbed over the wall. Joshua only managed to untie his shoelaces, but they had let him get away.

With a sigh, Sanae kneeled down and tied his shoe before running toward the WildKat, the headphones and cellphone still in his arms.

He swung open the door and pushed it shut with all of his weight, scrambling to lock the door. He heard multiple dull thumps and felt the weight of the two almost knock the door off of its hinges.

When he was absolutely sure that the door wasn't going to be knocked over, he trotted up the stairs and entered his spacious studio. With a victorious smirk, Sanae pulled out his Swiss Army knife.

***

Neku slumped against the wall, panting. Joshua joined him shortly, after they realized the door wasn't coming down anytime soon.

In the next hour both of them kept silent, occasionally knocking on the door and offering bribes for their precious possessions. No answer.

At the end of the hour, from the second story window, the blue shell of the headphones and the emptied out orange cellphone fell and crunched against the concrete.

***

He regretted throwing the items out the moment he heard them smash against the concrete. Sanae heard the crack and slam of a door below, and was quite suddenly tackled and slammed onto the floor. He struggled and jabbed the dull end of his SAK into Joshua's side, who was awkwardly sprawled across his back, pinning him to the floor. Neku was on top of him, diagonally, hitting the angel's shoulder with a surprising amount of force.

Both of the boys were knocked off by the sudden flash of snow white wings, which seemed to have retreated within moments.

Quickly, Sanae stood up and watched as the Neku pushed himself up, offering a hand to Joshua who scowled and threw a dirty glance at the Producer, who laughed in response. "'M done er… _upgrading_ your stuff anyway." He decided to toss the headphones back at Neku first.

They were pink. Very, very bright, hot pink. The band that held it together also had a fuzzy pair of cat ears attached to it.

Before he could get a reaction, he tossed Josh's cellphone.

It wasn't orange, but rather rainbowy and… proud. At first, the Composer seemed almost please, until he noticed what the decal was. "**SANAE!** I'm **not **gay!" he shouted, flipping open his phone and threateningly pointing it at his Producer.

***

When Hanekoma finally decided to get off the floor, he took note of the bruises all over his back and the smell of something that had burnt. When he ran a hand through his hair, he found that some of it had, in fact, been singed, but not too badly. It was hardly noticeable with the dark color of his hair anyway. He rubbed his eyes vigorously to try to get the Jesusbeam-induced sparkles from his sight with little progress. He smiled, though, when the sound of a rock smacking glass rang through the room. When he opened the window. An orange-haired reaper grudgingly hovered up onto the windowsill with a hefty stack of yen notes secured in his bony fingers. "Here," he said simply, pausing before adding, "Loved the ringtone you put in the Composer's phone. Couldn't avoid hiding it with _that."_

"Yeah, thanks. Don't forget your other promise, now."

"Aight, won't tell anyone. See ya, Angel." With that, he parted, leaving a bemused looking Sanae behind to count his reward. "I won't tell if you can embarrass 'em," he mocked, "make those humorless supports laugh at 'em, hundred yen for each." His smile grew with each word that slipped out of his mouth. He released a relieved sigh and chuckled to himself, "What an idiot."

* * *

If you got to the end than thanks for actually reading. XD;;; I had so much trouble trying to figure out what Joshua would hate. At first it was a Tigre Punks kind of thing, with spikes and stuff, then it turned into black with a doodle of Joshua making out with Neku on the back (but I figured that he would love that anyway) and then super gay happened. Use your imagination when thinking of what ringtone might have been put in. Personally, I would listening to It's OK 2 b Gay by Tomboy. ;]


End file.
